<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Cheer by SnailFriend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250766">Christmas Cheer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnailFriend/pseuds/SnailFriend'>SnailFriend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Foot Fetish, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:54:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnailFriend/pseuds/SnailFriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't my idea I swear</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>England/France (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas Cheer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dignity is as essential to human life as water, food, and oxygen. The stubborn retention of it, even in the face of extreme physical hardship, can hold a man's soul in his body long past the point at which the body should have surrendered it,” -google.</p><p>Francis leaned against the balcony, staring out into the city. Blinking white lights were coiled around the trunks of the bare trees that dotted the sidewalk. Their roots caused cracks in the pavement that often tripped drunkards. In fact, a man had just fallen victim to their trap after a few too many glasses of eggnog. Passersby paid more attention to the crimson ribbons of wreaths than the crimson puddle leaking from the man who made them. Perhaps it was because he got up after like 30 seconds and his wound wasn’t that deep.<br/>
Anyways, Francis was on the balcony and Arthur was also there but next to him.<br/>
“Heh, that guy totally just ate shit,” said Alfred who was also there. It was a christmas party. Maybe I should have led with that.<br/>
“Eloquent as always, dear,” Francis replied.<br/>
“Thanks, Dad.” He smiled.<br/>
“So, uh, I heard Kiku’s getting that penis reduction surgery,” said Arthur.<br/>
“WHAT?!” Alfred ran off to find Kiku so he could talk him out of it.<br/>
“Wait, is he? I’m usually the first to know about everybody’s penises.” said Francis.<br/>
“No, I just made that up so Alfred would leave.”<br/>
“Wow, you actually have a smart idea from time to time.”<br/>
“I have plenty of smart ideas. You just don’t have the capacity to recognize them.”<br/>
“Uh-huh, sure. Let’s just skip to the part where we fuck.”<br/>
“Works for me.”</p><p>-</p><p>“Want me to do the foot thing tonight?” Francis asked as he locked the door. His sexy santa dress barely covered anything, especially when he made a sudden move.<br/>
“If you insist,” Arthur said. He sat on the edge of the bed. He wore his usual khakis and an even uglier sweater vest than usual.<br/>
“Oh come on, I know you love it.” Francis knelt in front of him.<br/>
“I’m not a degenerate.”<br/>
“Sure.” Francis cupped his partner’s left foot in his hands. Arthur’s sock stopped their skin from touching, but they still felt each other's warmth. He bent over and bit the seam, milimeters away from pinching Arthur’s skin. He pulled back slowly, watching the stocking stretch until it began to peel away from his leg. It caught on Arthur’s ankle for a moment, threatening to stay put, but a sharp tug took it off entirely. Arthur shuddered against his will.<br/>
“See, I knew you liked it. Those goosebumps don’t lie,” said Francis. Arthur rolled his eyes.<br/>
“It’s simply because of the cold.”<br/>
“Right, right.” He ran two fingers across the sole of his lover’s bare foot, smirking as it arched to his touch.<br/>
“Your fingers are cold,” Arthur whined in an attempt to mask his enjoyment.<br/>
“Would you prefer my lips?” Francis lightly kissed Arthur’s big toe, his lips barely grazing the nail. Then he lifted his foot and kissed his sole. Arthur covered his crotch with his hands. “Getting excited~?”<br/>
“You’re a filthy pervert.”<br/>
“Guilty as charged, and you’re no better.” He licked from Arthur’s heel to the tip of his middle toe. He ran his tongue along each digit before taking the largest one fully into his mouth. He sucked softly, holding Arthur’s foot up with one hand and rubbing his own cock with the other. Arthur unzipped his pants and palmed his hard cock over his underwear. Francis pulled back with a smirk. “Knew it~”<br/>
“Shut it. At least let me keep some of my dignity.”<br/>
“Dignity, huh? Tell me, what do you think is more dignified: suppressing your desires and making yourself miserable, or owning up to your kinks with confidence.”<br/>
“You’re being idiotic.”<br/>
“Want me to stop?”<br/>
Arthur panicked a bit. “Hey, let’s not get hasty now.”<br/>
“Tell me, what do you want me to do?” Francis teased.<br/>
“Just continue.”<br/>
“You’ll have to be more specific than that, dear.”<br/>
Arthur took a deep breath. “I want you to suck my toes,” he muttered.<br/>
“Pardon?”<br/>
“I know you heard me, asshat.”<br/>
“Heard what~?”<br/>
“I want you to suck my toes!”<br/>
“Much better. But, sadly, I won’t be doing that.” Francis stood up.<br/>
“You little-”<br/>
“Shush. Just go with it.” He pushed Arthur down and stripped him naked. “So you finally decided to shave, huh?”<br/>
“Only after you pressured me into it.”<br/>
Francis chuckled. “Well thank you.” He sat between Arthur’s legs and used his feet to jack Arthur off. His white stockings were soft against his partner’s sensitive skin. He reveled in the gasps and moans he drew from Arthur’s lips. It wasn’t long before precum dirtied Francis’s stockings. “I hope that washes out,” he muttered. He got up and peeled the stockings off, accidentally tearing them in the process.<br/>
“Are you seriously going to blueball me over £3 tights?”<br/>
“Sorry, sorry.” He sat back down and wrapped the tights around Arthur’s cock. He moved them up and down like a fleshlight. “Better?”<br/>
“Much better.”<br/>
He kept going, speeding up until Arthur’s cum filled the ruined tights. Francis crumpled them up and tossed them in the trash. “So, ready to admit you have a foot fetish?”<br/>
“Okay, fine, maybe I like feet a little bit.”<br/>
“Just a little bit?”<br/>
“Don’t get cocky.”</p><p>-</p><p>By the time they returned to the party, most of the guests were either wasted or missing. Turns out someone really had spiked the eggnog. Alfred rushed up to his dads.<br/>
“Heyyy, you lied to me! Kiku wasn’t getting penis reduction surgery at all!”<br/>
“Oh, really? Wonderful news,” said Francis.<br/>
“Yeah, it would be a real bummer if he actually did it. Wait a minute, weren’t you wearing tights earlier?”<br/>
“Long story.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>